Nicktoons Unite Z!
by the invader teen14
Summary: A powerful evil is forming in the multi-verse and it's up to the Nicktoons and their new allies to save their worlds and find the chaos emeralds before Eggman and his new empire does.
1. Episode 1: Magixian tricks

You may be wondering to yourself, how big is the universe and is there are other dimensions…

Okay so maybe not everyone may be wondering that but some people begin to wonder if there really is other universes and what they made hold for our many discoveries we want to find and put to rest on their reality.

But some people may want to have those secrets to themselves and use those secrets for evil and domination…

And I'm going to tell you what these secrets hold and why I may be telling you this stuff.

Here's my story…

* * *

Intro: Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!

Don't stop, there's so much to be found!

We can find paradise,

All we have to do is go! Go! Free your soul. (the seven chaos emeralds are scattered around the universe while Eggman flies his egg-carrier and nearly destroys a city to find ab emerald until a sudden force enters the ship to reveal many Nicktoons heroes to fight his armada)

Mysteries abound made of a deep energy (energy).

Foes all around, But I will go fearless and free. (the various worlds of the heroes are shown with them relaxing until the egg-armada attacks)

I'll give you strength, You give me love. That's how we'll live. (that's how we'll live)

Courage won't fade. If you're with me, my enemies can never win.

We will fight for love and glory. We will live to tell the story.

There is nothing we can't live through - Nothing ever dies; we will rise again. (the scene closes in on an old castle and the scene goes in and Sky, Brandon, Timmy, Riven and Helia make themselves presentable and each gives a thumbs up while another scene shows various Nicktoons villains in a large room for their evil plans)

Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!

Don't stop, keep your spirit proud.

And ride upon the wind

All we have to do is go! (the egg-carrier flies overhead a city while thousands of Badniks walk to the front platform of the ship, each one commanded by Metal Sonic and new villain, Metal Bloom, Sonic and Bloom are at one end of the ship while MS and MB prepare to attack)

Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!

Don't stop, there's so much to be found.

We can find paradise.

All we have to do is go! Go! Free your soul.

Dragon Soul! (the Nicktoons face off against the army of Badniks and villains and begin to fight them)

Nicktoons Unite Z! Episode 1: Magixian tricks.

(I do not own the characters or the song, all rights go to Nickelodeon, Sega and Dragon ball Z Kai)

* * *

"Tails! Watch out!" Sonic the hedgehog yelled to his best buddy Tails as the two and Knuckles the echidna battle Dr. Eggman for the chaos emeralds.

"Don't worry Sonic!" Tails replied "I'm fine!" the young fox had flown out of the way where the evil doctor was shooting his weapon at his arch-enemies, Knuckles jumped up from his spot and tried to kick the doctor in the back but Metal Sonic came out of nowhere and slashed the echidna in the arm, Knuckles went sliding into a tree and didn't wake up.

"Face it Sonic!" Eggman said "my weapon has finally made you surrender? Has it?" there was no answer, Eggman, Metal Sonic and Tails were the only one there in the battlefield while Knuckles started to stir "Sonic?"

"Right here egg-head!" Sonic said as he spin dashed his enemy in the back, Eggman went flying into the top of a tree while Metal Sonic began to attack but Knuckles woke up and hit the robot in the face while showing clear signs there was a scar on his face from the robot.

"That's for the scar, freak!" he said with rage, Metal Sonic turned to the robot and began to fight him in arm to arm combat, Sonic went back to charging at Eggman while Tails searched the Egg-Mobile that had the chaos emeralds Eggman stole.

"Come out and fight Eggman!" Sonic shouted, the tree began to rustle and Eggman came out with his weapon pointed at the hedgehog.

"Eat blaster you filthy hedgehog!" Eggman said as he pulled the trigger and began to shoot but Sonic kept running out of the way "DIE ALREADY!"

"No way Eggman!" Sonic said as he kept running, Tails kept going through the Egg-Mobile until he finally found the seven chaos emeralds!

"Sonic! Catch!" Tails shouted as he threw Sonic the emeralds, Sonic jumped up in the air and caught them, the emeralds began to circle around him.

"No! It can't be!" Eggman said as he dropped his weapon and fell down to the tree on his back, getting back up and running to his mobile "Metal Sonic! Run!" Metal Sonic was currently in a head-lock from Knuckles until he manage to escape and fly to Egg-Mobile until…

"Now I'll show you!" Sonic said as he transformed into Super Sonic! The now-golden hedgehog rammed himself into the back of the Egg-Mobile as it was about to fly off until Sonic knocked the two villains out and into the air.

"I HATE THE HEDGEHOG!" Eggman yelled through the air, Sonic transformed back to normal Sonic and jumped down onto the ground.

"So long Robuttnik!" Sonic said as he brushed his hands together "that takes care of that!"

"Great work Sonic!" Tails said as he and Knuckles walked towards the blue hedgehog "that was pretty awesome!"

"Eh, I could've handle that better" Knuckles said, the two looked at their friend and rolled their eyes "with this hand and this hand, I could've punched his lights out!" he said as he put his two hands into a fighting stance and pretend to be knocking Eggman out cold.

"Sure you would" Sonic said "anyway, I'm glad we got the emeralds back".

"Sonic!" a girl's voice called out, Sonic face-palmed himself and groaned.

"Kill me" Sonic said as he put Knuckles hands around his neck "the fight isn't over yet, Amy's here".

"With pleasure" Knuckles said as he began to strangle the hedgehog until Amy used her Piko Piko hammer to knock him into a tree.

"Hi Sonic!" Amy said as she greeted her love interest, Sonic's face grew bright red and he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Hey Ames" Sonic said "how you doing?"

"Okay" Amy said "just coming over for a visit with you after your battle".

"That's nice" Sonic said, Cream and Cheese suddenly came up from behind Amy and waved.

"Hello Mr. Sonic!" Cream said.

"Chao Chao!" Cheese said as he waved.

"Hey Cream and Cheese" Sonic said "great to see you two here, what's new?"

"Me and cheese are going to visit our grandmother next week!" Cream said "we're very excited to go!"

"That good" Sonic said as he turned to Amy "did anyone else follow you, Ames?"

"Only me" a voice called from a tree, Rouge the bat came flying out of it while Shadow jumped down.

"Hey shads!" Sonic said, Shadow only nodded.

"What's going on?" Knuckles asked as he woke up to see Amy, Cream and Cheese, Shadow and Rouge with Sonic and Tails.

"Hey Knuckies" Rouge said as she waved and winked to the red echidna, Knuckles moaned and death glared her.

"Mind your own business bat girl!" Knuckle said.

"Oh come on now Knuckles!" Rouge said as she walked to the echidna "you know you can't resist me, so just admit it!"

"That will be the day Shadow smiles!" Knuckles said "and that will never happened!"

"He's right you know" Shadow said as he gave a smirk, Rouge looked at him and then back at Knuckles while the dark hedgehog chuckled and Knuckles growled "go ahead Knuckles, admit you 'love' her!" Knuckles blushed and just turned his back and groaned.

"Go ahead Knuckles!" Sonic said as he and Tails chuckled and began to chant-

"Knuckles and Rouge! Sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" the two chanted as they locked their arms together and spun a little and laughed, Knuckles just growled and attacked the two but giving them both noggies!

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Knuckles said as he noogied them, Sonic and Tails laughed and pleaded him to stop but he didn't.

"Are you just going to noogie them all day?" Amy asked him.

"Yes I am!" Knuckles said as he continued, Amy rolled her eyes.

"So Shadow, what have you been doing lately?" Amy asked the dark hedgehog.

"Been to earth to do a few missions, took Maria with me to a carnival yesterday" Shadow asked, it had almost been three weeks since the events of Maria Robotnik had been found alive and turned into a hedgehog "Omega is at G.U.N. right now to discuss some important matters on his paycheck and motor oil".

"Didn't he discuss his oil issues last week?" Tails asked "and the week before that? And the week before that? And all those weeks before?"

"Yeah, but he still thinks there's something wrong with the oil they give him" Shadow replied "even though they give him the absolute value without any diesel".

"On a more important term" Amy said as she turned to Sonic "did you guys get the emeralds back?"

"Right here!" Sonic said as he got the emeralds from his back and gave them to Knuckles "wasn't easy getting these things though, Eggman's new weapon nearly blew my head off!"

"I'm sure it was hard" a voice said from out of nowhere, everyone suddenly freaked out from who was the voice.

"Who's there? Who are you?!" Amy shouted as she held out her hammer.

"It's me!" a portal suddenly opened from in front of the heroes and Silver the hedgehog and Blaze the cat jumped out of it "hey guys! What's up?"

"Just battle Eggman" Sonic said "me, Knuckles and Tails did actually".

"Anything else we missed?" Silver asked.

"Only the way me, Tails and Knuckles kicked Eggman's butt!" Sonic said as he kicked the air "I was like this! And Knuckles was that! And Tails flew to distract Eggman and Metal Sonic and…" while Sonic did random moves in the air to describe the battle, Shadow walked away from the group and headed back to the ARK without anyone noticing.

"Can you tell the details later?" Knuckles asked Sonic "I have to get back to Angel Island and watch the Master Emerald before bat girl here goes off and steals it!"

"Oh come Knuckles! I would rather go after a more valuable gem than your old M.E.!" Rouge said.

"Old!? What do you mean old!?" Knuckles yelled at her and their arguing began, Amy covered Cream's ears and Sonic covered Tails ears due to all the foul language the echidna and bat were using at each other while Silver and Blaze nervously looked at the fighting Mobians, Shadow could hear the two yell at each other and it was driving him crazy! The dark hedgehog covered his ears just to get rid of the yelling but it was no use to when they're fighting could be heard all across the planet Mobius! His mind was starting to go from 'calm' to 'rage'! He started his rocket shoes and ran towards the group with the angriest face yet!

"SHUT UP!" Shadow yelled at the two, their argument ended immediately and everyone turned to see him with surprised looked on their faces "ever since the day I met all of you, it's been nothing but one stupid thing after another with Sonic and his speed! Tails with his know-it-all stuff! Knuckles and his moronic attacks! Amy and her stupid obsessed with the faker, give it up Amy! Cream is okay, I guess, Silver and Blaze messing with my personal business and Rouge and her desire for the stupid master emerald!"

"Are you okay shads?" Sonic asked nervously.

"SHUT UP FAKER! I HATE IT WHEN YOU CALL ME THAT!" Shadow screamed at the top of his lungs, Sonic backed away a little "you know what? I wish you all would leave me alone!"

"Shadow no!" Rouge said as Shadow grabbed his green emerald, a golden hedgehog was running towards Shadow with all her speed as soon as she heard all the anger Shadow had made, she could instantly recognize it when she heard his yelling all the way up to the ARK.

"Shadow stop!" the hedgehog said but it was too late, Shadow held his emerald high in the air and…

"Chaos…Control!" he shouted as a bright light surrounded everyone and everything around the group, including Eggman's base 300 meters always.

"No!" everyone shouted before the light engulfed everything around them and dies down soon, Shadow stood still until he made sure everyone was gone, they were gone but along with a few hundred trees, Eggman's base and a lake.

"Finally! Alone!" Shadow said as he went back to the ARK, unaware that Maria was teleport to another dimension, in fact, everyone was heading to a dimension that they were sent to!

"Help us! Sooooniiiicccc!" Tails shouted as he went through a portal while everyone went through their own.

"Hang on everyone!" Sonic said but it was too late, he went through a portal and began to fall down to earth "oh no! Not again!" he said as he plummeted to the ground, the blue blur tried to spin dash onto a tree but the increasing speed of him going down was making it hard to "just…Got…To make…It!" he suddenly felt a strong pain on his back, he knew he was too late. His eyes kept opening and closing until they closed for what seemed like hours.

"Guys! Over here!" someone shouted as a group formed around the creature, one person picked up Sonic and carried him.

* * *

"Why no Amy, you look beautiful in that dress" Sonic said as he slept and sucked his thumb "yes I would love to go with you and Mrs. Peyton List to Hollywood this weekend" he felt his body being shook by something that felt like a way to wake him up but he threw his hand back and waved it in the air to draw the thing away "just five more minutes Tails".

"Well I'm no one named Tails" a girls voice said, Sonic turned his head to see a 18 year old girl smiling at him "but I do like your dream about Hollywood" Sonic instantly bolted up in the bed and nearly scream with the girl screaming with him.

"Who are you!? Where am I?!" Sonic screamed until the girl slapped him in the face "Ow! What the heck was that for!? Were you crazy!?"

"I was just trying to shut you up!" the girl said, Sonic rubbed his cheek for a minute and death glared the girl.

"Well it worked" Sonic replied "where am I? And who are you?"

"First, I'm Bloom" Bloom said as she shook Sonic's hand "and you are?" Sonic got up on his feet and did an air twirl before giving her a thumbs up.

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog!" Sonic said "and to answer my second question, where am I?"

"You're in Magix" Bloom asked.

"Magix? What's Magix?" Sonic asked.

"It's a world with magic!" Bloom said as she got up from her chair "I assume you're from here?"

"Nope" Sonic simply said "I'm from the planet Mobius".

"Mobius? Isn't that where talking animals live?" Bloom asked.

"Oh you went there?" Sonic asked.

"No, but Sky knows something about the planet" Bloom said as she went for the door "maybe he has an answer to get you home?"

"Sky? Who's Sky?" Sonic asked as he followed Bloom.

* * *

"And you care to explain to me how you got here?" Sky asked the blue blur as he, Bloom and Sonic sat near a tree.

"First, a little about how this all happened" Sonic said "me, Tails and Knuckles were-"

"Wait, who's Tails and Knuckles?" Bloom asked.

"Tails is a two-tailed fox who is an absolute genius! And Knuckles is just a grumpy echidna always watching his Master Emerald" Sonic said "anyway, we were fighting Dr. Eggman from-"

"And who's Eggman?" Sky asked.

"He's a really fat guy who's constantly trying to conquer the universe!" Sonic said "but he never succeeds, due to me and my friends battling him and winning from the chaos emeralds-"

"And last question, what are the chaos emeralds?" Bloom asked.

"They're ancient emeralds that were found by the echidnas but they're guarded by Knuckles" Sonic said "anyway, we won and Amy, Cream, Rouge, Shadow, Silver and Blaze came over, but Knuckles and Rouge got into a fight as usual".

"As usual?" Bloom asked.

"Long story with their relationship" Sonic said "that's when Shadow blew his breaking point and chaos controlled us all to different dimensions, starting with me here!"

"Looks like we better get you home" Sky said as he got up "first, we need Timmy and Techna to build a portal to go to those other dimensions you mention".

"Only one problem" Bloom said "we have no idea where those other dimensions are! It could be anyone of them!"

"Exactly how many dimensions are there?" Sonic asked.

"Almost 300,000,000,000" Bloom answered, Sonic's eyes widened.

"They could be anywhere!" Sonic said when suddenly, his communicator on his wrist went off.

"Sonic!" a boy's voice called on it, Sonic instantly recognized that voice and turned his communicator on.

"Tails! Right here buddy!" Sonic answered as Tails face appeared, the young Kitsune was in a large laboratory "where are you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" Tails replied "I'm right now helping a little problem with-"

"GIR! NO!" Another boy's voice yelled, there was a large explosion in the background and instant squealing began.

"What was that?" Sonic asked.

"It was nothing" Tails said "Sonic, listen! I can't access to any technology until me and Zim can build a portal".

"Zim? Who's Zim?" Bloom asked as she came up to Sonic and looked at Tails, the Kitsune suddenly screamed.

"Who's that?!" Tails asked.

"Just a friend" Sonic said "but on a more important term, who is Zim?"

"A friend of mine" Tails said "but right now, I need you to remain where you are".

"Why?" Sonic asked.

"Just remain where you are" Tails said "once me and Zim can build a portal, I'll pick you up and the three of us can find the others!"

"But Tails"

"Sonic, please trust me on this" Tails said as he gave Sonic his puppy dog eyes, Sonic tried hard to say 'no' but Tails was his own brother so he finally gave in.

"Okay fine" Sonic said.

"Great! I'll meet you there!" Tails said as he grabbed a pen and notepad "just tell me the dimension you're in".

"Magix" Sonic said, Tails quickly wrote it down put the notepad in his pocket.

"Okay, we'll meet you there" Tails said.

"Tails-thing! Are you going to help or not?!" 'Zim' yelled at the Kitsune.

"Okay, keep your pants on!" Tails yelled back "call you back Sonic" the transmission ended and Sonic turned off his communicator before walking away.

"Sonic?" Bloom asked.

"Get your friends to build that portal" Sonic said.

"But Tails said-"

"I don't care what he said! I'm going to get to that world first and help him!" Sonic said "I don't want him to be near that Zim person!"

"Don't worry" Sky said "Tails wants you also to be save, so the best choice is to stay here".

"Sky has a point, Sonic" Bloom said "Tails would want you to stay here and be safe", the blue blur nodded his head.

"Okay, so where do I stay?" Sonic asked them, the two looked at each other while Bloom gave Sky the puppy dog eyes.

"Okay fine, he can stay with you and your friends" Sky said.

"Yes! Thank you! Come on Sonic!" Bloom said as she grabbed Sonic's hand and dragged him back to her school.

* * *

"Darcy! Can you hand me a soda?" Icy asked Darcy from across their room in Cloud Tower, the witch nodded and threw her a soda, Icy instantly caught it and began to drink it.

"So how do you three think we get those water stars now?" Stormy asked the two.

"Why go after the water stars?" Icy asked "we're just going to fail like last time!"

"And if we found a way to get those stars, those Winx girls would just stop us!" Darcy said "forget it, there is no way we can-"

BOOM!

"What was that?!" Darcy screamed as she ducked down to protect herself, the other two witches covered themselves with their hands in front of themselves, their door began to pound and was suddenly knocked down.

"Hello there!" a man said as he walked in, he appeared to be a large roundish man with a large mustache, a red jacket with buckles, black pants, shoes with lots of laces and goggles.

"Who are you?" Icy asked as she got up from her seat and crossed her arms.

"My name is Dr. Ivo Robotnik" the man said "but you can call me Dr. Eggman" the three girls began to snicker at his remark until a sudden force grabbed them all by the neck and pinned them to the wall, the three looked to see a robot bipedal hedgehog with red eyes choking them "Metal Sonic, alive".

"Yes master" Metal Sonic said as he released the girls, the three began to gasp for air while Eggman grabbed a soda and sat down on Icy's chair.

"What do you want?" Icy asked Eggman in threatening tone.

"First let me explain" Eggman said "I was in my Egg carrier as it flew around Magix due to a chaos control accident with a certain enemy, but then I overheard you all talk about Water Stars".

"You point?" Icy asked.

"Why settle for something boring while you could help me find the chaos emeralds" Eggman said.

"Go on" Icy said as she and the other witches got interested.

"The chaos emerald shall grant you ultimate power and destruction to your enemies" Eggman said "as well as mine, Sonic!"

"It's a deal!" Icy said as she shook Eggman's hand "when do we find them?"

"As soon as we find Sonic!" Eggman said and began to laugh wickedly "laugh with me!" soon all four began to laugh wickedly while Metal Sonic face palmed himself.

"This plan is going to fail" he said to himself.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Bloom said as she and Sonic walked towards six girls at a water fountain, each one of them waved at their friend and the blue blur himself while Sonic winked at them.

"Hello ladies" Sonic said "how would you like to meet the blue blur?"

"Nice try hedgie" one of the girls said "but we're all already taken".

"Sonic, these are my friends Stella, Aisha, Roxy, Techna, Flora and Musa" Bloom said.

"Nice to meet you all!" Sonic said "I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog!" Sonic gave a thumbs up to the girls.

"Nice to meet you Sonic" Flora said to him "so what brings you here to Alfea?"

"Not much" Sonic said "my friend Shadow chaos controlled me and my friends to different dimensions and I need to find them all!"

"Well, you found the right team!" Stella said.

"Glad I did" Sonic said "but first we need to-"

BOOM!

A large explosion thundered through the air and everyone that was around the school began to run for cover while Sonic and the girls looked up to see a large airship flying through the air.

"Eggman!" Sonic shouted as he ran with his super-sonic speed and jumped up the pillars and roofs of the college to get up to the ship until a force as fast as him knocked him down to the ground.

"Sonic!" Bloom gasped, Sonic looked up to see Metal Sonic hovering above him.

"Hello my copy" Metal Sonic said "I see that you met some new friends, too bad I have to destroy them".

"Not on my watch!" Sonic said as he spin dashed the robot, the girls watched as Sonic and Metal Sonic battle each other "a little help would really be appreciated!"

"Sorry!" Bloom said as she and her friends turned into something Sonic would never expect to see! They had turned into fairies and began to charge at Metal Sonic until the witches attacked them.

"Hello Winx" Icy said "we see that you all have already met Metal Sonic, allow us to introduce you all to our other associate and boss".

"Dr. Eggman!" Darcy said as the Egg-Mobile came in front of the girls with an evil grin on his face.

"You were right Sonic" Bloom said "he is REALLY fat!"

"Now now now, that's not very nice Mrs. Peters" Eggman said to her "Metal Sonic, help the witches dispose of these creatures" Metal Sonic was busy choking Sonic until he nodded and let the hedgehog go and flew to the girls. He seemed to look at them for a moment until his eyes blinked.

"Winx Club life forms data, has been copied" Metal Sonic said, his right arm suddenly blasted a shot of powerful sunlight and vines to throw the seven against the wall "prepare to annihilated!"

"Not so fast!" Sky said as he grabbed the robot by the head and began to head lock it, the other specialists were busy fighting the witches while Timmy helped Sonic back on his legs.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Fine" Sonic replied as he tried to stay up "but they're going to need some more help" he curled himself up and began to spin dash the Egg-Mobile.

"Gah! You filthy little hedgehog!" Eggman yelled at him, Sonic then spin kicked the Egg-Mobile and it was thrown against the Egg-Carrier where it exploded and Eggman fell on the ground.

"So long Egg-Butt!" Sonic said as he grabbed Eggman by the collar of his jacket, spun him around and threw him into the window of the Egg-Carrier.

"I hate that hedgehog!" he yelled "Icy! Darcy! Stormy! Metal Sonic! Retreat!" the witches groaned and flew through the opening at the bottom of the Egg-Carrier while Metal Sonic released himself from Sky and flew into the airship but he turned to Sky and death glared him.

"This isn't over" he said as he flew into the ship, the egg-carrier started to fly away while Sonic brushed his arms off and laughed.

"Why are you laughing? Metal Sonic said this wasn't over yet! Why can you laugh at a time like this?!" Techna asked him as she shook Sonic, he released himself from her grip and tried to regain his conscious.

"Don't worry! As soon as Eggman and his army show up again" Sonic began as pounded his fists together "I'll be ready!"

"There is no way you can stand up to his army!" Riven said "you're going to need help" Sonic glanced at him for a minute until he looked down at the ground and sighed.

"Then we're going to need to find my friends" Sonic said, looking back up and walking into Alfea, the girls and specialists looked at each other for a minute until Stella broke the silence.

"So, what do we do?"

"Here's the plan, we wait for Tails to build a portal to come here and get Sonic" Bloom said "then I'll go with them and help find the others".

"You're not going alone" Sky said "we're all coming with you!" Bloom smiled at him and nodded.

"I just have one question" Brandon said "who the heck is Tails?"

* * *

"You three have failed!" Eggman yelled at the witches as he sat at his desk "give me a reason to not be robotized! And it better be good!" the old doctor laid back in his chair while the three witches tried to think of a good explanation "I'm waiting!"

"Okay we have it!" Icy said "you need us to help you find the chaos emeralds and defeat Sonic right? Well you can't do it alone unless you have us!" Eggman rubbed his chin for a moment while death glaring the witches and thinking about Icy's suggestion but his anger was increasing due to the failed battle.

"You have a point" Eggman said as he got up and walked towards them "but we need more than just you three".

"W-What do you mean?" Darcy asked, a little scared.

"We need more villains!" Eggman said as he walked to the wheel of his ship, he pressed down on a few buttons and a laser shot into the distance when a portal suddenly opened in front of the ship "next stop, Retroville!" the old doctor laughed evilly as the ship went into the portal, the portal closed and everything grew calm…

Until a sudden force nearly knocked down all the trees because it was so fast! Sonic was going as fast as his legs could run, the blue blur was busy exploring Magix while Bloom, Stella and Aisha watched him with his intense speed, needless to say for them, they could barely believe their eyes as he ran!

"I didn't even know you could run like that!" Stella said Sonic as whizzed past her, he came to holt and stood before her.

"Why else am I called Sonic?" Sonic asked.

"I thought it was because you had great pride in your name" Aisha said.

"Nope, it's because I'm the fastest thing alive!" Sonic said.

"The fastest thing alive?" Bloom asked him as she crossed her arms "that's pretty hard to believe".

"Says you" Sonic said as he chuckled.

"Hey, you hungry?" Stella asked him.

"Are you kidding? I feel like I could eat a thousand chili dogs!" Sonic said.

* * *

"I didn't even know he could eat that many chili dogs!" Musa said as she and Flora sat next to Sonic while he sat in between, he had almost 100 chili dogs and he was already up to chili dog 72!

"It's a curse" Sonic said as he finished the chili dog and began to eat another "a delicious curse!" he was wolfing the chili dog down in a rude manner but the girls didn't having a guest in the school.

"So more on your adventures" Roxy said to him "you really saved Mobius from something called the death egg?"

"Yep! Not to mention I saved the world from the ancient chaos, the space colony ARK Biolizard, Metal overlord, a black hole, the black arms, Iblis, Solaris, Dark Gaia, the nocturnus clan, the time eater and the deadly six!" Sonic said "but I couldn't have done it without all my Mobian friends!"

"You and your friends saved your world and Mobius from all that?" Flora asked him.

"Yep, but it wasn't easy though" Sonic said "well, the black arms were destroyed by Shadow, he deserves the credit for that!"

"Who's Shadow?" Stella asked.

"The ultimate life-form" Sonic said as he grabbed another chili dog "he's another hedgehog, but he's always gloomy and dark whenever he's around".

"Anything else about him?" Bloom asked "he sounds really interesting".

"Sure, he'll tell you everything there is about him!" Sonic said "but first, can I have some more?" he held up his plate to reveal it was empty.

"Again? That's your second plate!" Bloom said until she got up and grabbed the plate "okay, one more serving" while she walked away, Sonic turned his head to a window and stared at the night sky.

"Please be okay Tails" Sonic said to himself, unaware that Tails was in big trouble right now.

Episode 2 coming soon…


	2. Episode 2: Tails VS Zim

Nicktoons Unite Z!

* * *

Intro: Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!

Don't stop, there's so much to be found!

We can find paradise,

All we have to do is go! Go! Free your soul. (The seven chaos emeralds are scattered around the universe while Eggman flies his egg-carrier and nearly destroys a city to find an emerald until a sudden force enters the ship to reveal many Nicktoons heroes to fight his armada)

Mysteries abound made of a deep energy (energy).

Foes all around, But I will go fearless and free. (The various worlds of the heroes are shown with them relaxing until the egg-armada attacks)

I'll give you strength, you give me love. That's how we'll live. (That's how we'll live)

Courage won't fade. If you're with me, my enemies can never win.

We will fight for love and glory. We will live to tell the story.

There is nothing we can't live through - Nothing ever dies; we will rise again. (The scene closes in on an old castle and the scene goes in and Sky, Brandon, Timmy, Riven and Helia make themselves presentable and each gives a thumbs up while another scene shows various Nicktoons villains in a large room for their evil plans)

Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!

Don't stop, keep your spirit proud.

And ride upon the wind

All we have to do is go! (The egg-carrier flies overhead a city while thousands of Badniks walk to the front platform of the ship, each one commanded by Metal Sonic and new villain, Metal Bloom, Sonic and Bloom are at one end of the ship while MS and MB prepare to attack)

Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!

Don't stop, there's so much to be found.

We can find paradise.

All we have to do is go! Go! Free your soul.

Dragon Soul! (The Nicktoons face off against the army of Badniks and villains and begin to fight them)

Episode 2: Tails V.S. Zim

* * *

When we last saw our heroic Mobians, Shadow has accidently chaos controlled Sonic and the gang into other dimensions, Sonic ended up in Magix and met the Winx Club! But Eggman was sent there too and allied himself with the Trix! Luckily, our heroes defeated them but what was Tails doing when Sonic was in Magix?

* * *

Tails was quietly stirring himself awake from all the pain going throughout his body right now, his only memory of what happened last was of him going through a portal and falling down but he blacked out at the last moment.

"Can I pet it?! Please?! Please?! PLEASE?!" screamed a little boys voice that sound somewhat metallic.

"No GIR, it is not a pet" another one's voice said "it is for our experiments!"

"Aw man!" 'GIR' replied, sounding very disappointed, Tails began to open his eyes and saw what looked like a small robot with cyan blue eyes, a barrel shaped chest, and a cup shaped head and small arms and heads. The small robot was busy eating a taco while staring at Tails.

"GIR! Bring me the wrench!" the voice demanded, Tails turned his head the other way to see a green alien with magenta eyes, red shirt, black pants, black boots and two antennae on his head while having no nostril or ear features "I'm going have to shove it up its snorkus to get some traction!"

"Oh my god!" Tails screamed as bolted up from the table he was on and quickly jumped off.

"Minimoose! Grab him!" the alien said, a small purple moose squeaked as it chased Tails around, Tail's twin tails quickly twirled around and he took flight across the room with Minimoose following him.

"It flies?!" the alien shouted "this creature is more important than I thought! GIR! Minimoose! Grab him, and hurry!"

"Yes my master!" GIR said as his eyes turned red and joined Minimoose in the chase.

"I really wish I had Sonic here right now!" Tails said as he flew "this is going to end badly if I don't do something! Think Tails! What would Sonic do to avoid a capture?" his young fox brain began to remember all the times Sonic avoided capture until he finally found a tactic Sonic once used "that's it!" he began to spin in the air to confuse GIR and Minimoose and it worked, he then twirled himself around into his enemies and they fell to the ground.

"GRRR! That's it! Come here you little beast!" the alien said as he jumped at Tails but Tails kicked him in the face and then flew off, the alien rubbed his forehead for a bit while cursing Tails under his breath "I swear that I will find that fox creature and use its powers to rule the world because I AM ZIM!" Tails managed to fly out a chute in the base and out of a toilet while passing by the living room and going out the door.

"Man, that was a weird experience" Tails said to himself, he flew past various houses around a neighborhood and tried to figure out what just happened with the alien incident while lots of people just watched the fox fly with his twin tails.

"Hey look! It's one of them flying foxes!" one man shouted, a few agreed and mumbled some things that Tails couldn't really understand what they meant, he assumed it was just some humans trying to act crazy or something.

"It seems as though these people aren't really familiar with my species" Tails said to himself, remembering the first time he and his friends were on earth after the chaos control accident "I'm not really sure if they don't seem dangerous" he said as he saw one human holding a malice for some reason.

"WOO HOO! I'M FLYING! I'M FLYING!" GIR yelled in his green dog suit as he flew through the air, Tails looked behind himself to see Zim wearing contacts and a wig while riding GIR with a wicked grin on his face "hi fox thingy! We's going to capture you!"

"Faster GIR! Faster!" Zim demanded, the robot obeyed and began to fly faster, Tails let out a scream and began to spin his tails faster to gain more speed to rival that of GIR'S speed "he's getting away! Faster GIR! We cannot lose him!"

"Yes sir!" GIR said as he went faster, Tails turned a corner and GIR didn't enough time to go around, the robot just passed Tails and Zim yelled-

"WE LOST HIM! QUICKLY FIND HIM!" Zim yelled, Tails wiped his forehead and sighed.

"That was a close one" he said to himself.

"Hey, what the heck are you?" a girl asked him from behind, Tails let out a yelp and turned around to see a gothic girl wearing a purple shirt, black and orange leg socks and black shoes, her hair was purple and her face showed that her eyes were closed and her face showed almost no emotion. Tails didn't answer and the girl growled "I'll ask you again and if you don't answer, then I will plunge you into a world of nightmares from which there is no waking, now tell me what are you!"

"I-I'm a F-Fox" Tails said nervously with fear "my name is Miles Prower, but everyone calls me Tails because of my twin tails" he moved his tails in front of him to show her what he talking about, the girls eye raised a little to show it was brown before closing it and raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so?" she asked "well, see you!" she closed her window hard and Tails backed up a little, he stood there for a minute while trying to figure out why the girl was in such a rush. He looked through her window to see she was on her bed, playing a video game.

"Excuse me?" Tails asked as he tapped on the window, the girl just ignored him and kept playing "excuse me?" still no answer.

"This way GIR!" Zim yelled as two shadows crept through the sides of the house and the one next to it, Tails instantly grew afraid and banged on the window.

"Open up! Please! Help me!" he begged, the girl grew a little angry and walked towards the window while grabbing a bat, she opened the window to hit the fox but he flew in, avoided the swing and closed and locked the window before Zim found him.

"That was a close one!" Tails said as he panted heavily and laid on the bed and turned his head to see the girl completely furious and holding the bat over his head, Tails covered his face to try and protect himself when a door in the girl's bedroom opened up.

"Gaz! Zim's in the alley! I'm going to go and try to capture him!" a boy said, he suddenly saw Gaz holding Tails by the throat as she beat him up "uh, what is that?"

"Don't bug me Dib!" Gaz said as she threw Tails against the wall, he tried to get up but the pain made it hard for him "I right now have a pest problem!" she walked over to Tails and raised the bat to hit him but Dib jumped in front of him and blocked the poor fox "get out of the way Dib!"

"You're really going to beat up a poor defenseless animal?" Dib asked her.

"This thing was bugging me to the curve!" Gaz said as she raised the bat "now get out of the way before I beat up you!"

"No Gaz! No more being beaten up by you!" Dib said "not anymore!"

"I'm serious Dib!" Gaz said as she raised the bat higher "I'll do it!"

"No Gaz!" Dib said, she kept her promise and wacked him hard in the head, Dib immediately slammed into a wall and Tails screamed with fear.

"Now stand still!" Gaz said as she prepared to whack the fox but something inside him snapped, just as the bat was about to hit his face he grabbed it at the moment and took from her arms, he snapped it in half with his leg and growled.

"I am not going to be pushed around anymore!" Tails said as he walked up to Gaz while she backed away "I'm not going to be beaten up by bullies, be called names like 'nerd' or 'dork' and I am especially not going to be whacked with a bat! Now listen up! I've been separated from my friends and I'm going to need help to find them or else! You got that?!" his face was inches away from the scared-girl as his eyes stared into her soul, this was not the normal Tails.

"W-What do you want?" Gaz asked him.

"Didn't you just here me?!" he shouted "I need help!" Dib woke up to see Tails flying over Gaz as she shivered with fear, the boy instantly bolted towards the fox and tackled him to the ground where their fighting began.

"He's in here master!" GIR shouted as he looked through the window, Zim was hanging by a finger as he looked through the window to see Tails and Dib fighting while Gaz managed to regain anger and tried to hit them with the bat, Zim smiled wickedly and jumped through the window while breaking and rolling on the floor, he got back up on his feet and pointed his weapon at the three.

"Enough!" Zim yelled, the fight immediately stopped after the yell of his voice with the three looking at the alien in his disguise, Tails screamed in fear, Dib groaned and Gaz just didn't care.

"Zim! How did you find us?" Dib asked as he held up his fists, Zim gave an evil chuckle and smiled wickedly.

"GIR's senses were able to find that fox creature that is standing behind you right now!" Zim said as he pointed at the scared Tails behind Dib, Tails now had his head buried between his arms and curled up into a ball "now, give it to me!" the boy looked at the fox as he lifted up his head to show tears in his eyes and fear on his face.

"Please don't let him take me" Tails said quietly.

"Whoa! A talking fox?!" Dib shouted "how is this possible!"

"Never mind that Dib-stink! Give him to me now!" Zim said.

"No way Zim!" Dib said as he blocked Tails "this creature is not going to perish because of you!"

"Very well then" Zim said as he raised his head and pointed to Tails "GIR! Grab the fox creature! Now!" GIR flew right through the window and spun out of control while breaking some things in Gaz's bedroom until he grabbed Tails and flew back out the window.

"Help me!" Tails shouted, GIR gave a slight giggle and continued to fly to the house while Zim jumped out the window.

"No! I've got to stop him!" Dib shouted as he jumped out the window also, leaving Gaz sitting on the floor and grumbling to herself.

"I guess I'll have to save his butt again" she said as she got up and walked out her bedroom door.

* * *

Zim was trying to catch up to the robot dog carrying the fox by the leg but his legs could hardly even run after an incident with the mutated bee squid, GIR continued to squeal as Tails tried to break free.

"GIR! Through the door!" Zim shouted as he caught sight of his house/base "and quickly put him on a table and strap him once you get into the underground base" he suddenly noticed that lots of people were watching him like hawks, the green alien nervously chuckled and said "that I do not have! I am normal!" that seemed to convince many people except Dib when he tackled the alien and held him by the collar of his shirt.

"Don't believe anything he says people!" Dib said "he's an alien in disguise! Just look!" he was starting to choke the alien, it was causing one of his lenses to fall out until-

"Hey! That big head boy is choking that kid with pink eye!" a man with an eye patch called out and many people began to grab Dib by the shoulders and carry him off, while the boy screamed in pain, Zim ran into his house/base and hurried in.

"GIR! Where are you?" Zim asked as he looked around his house.

"I wents in the base thingy!" GIR shouted from the trash can, Zim ran to his kitchen and jumped into his trash can where the elevator entered the base.

"GIR! Our plan is going to go perfectly if that Dib does not interfere today!" Zim said as the elevator came to a stop in the experimental room where GIR ate candy and Tails was strapped to a table, Minimoose floated in the air and squeaked.

"Let me go! Now!" Tails yelled as he tried to break free "you'll not get away with this! My friend Sonic is going to find me and put an end to you!"

"Sadly little fox" Zim said as he walked up to the table "your friend will not be able to find you once I'm done with you!" he grabbed a knife-like object from his PAK and pointed it to Tails chest.

"What are you going to do to me?" Tails asked.

"I'm going to find out what you are!" Zim said as he laughed evilly, Tails suddenly grew furious and frustrated at this remark.

"You really don't know what I am?" Tails asked.

"Of course!" Zim said "if I can find something important inside you, then I can create a new weapon with it!"

"How's about this?" Tails asked "you let me and I'll tell you what I am" he hoped that the alien would compromise to this but sadly-

"Never!" Zim said as began to laugh evilly again until the computer spoke up-

"Master, maybe you should listen to him" the computer said, Zim turned up to his ceiling and growled.

"What?!"

"If you cut him up, then you won't be able to figure out what he is" Zim's computer said.

"Silence! Zim knows what is right!" Zim said as turned back to Tails but put the weapon down and looked at the fox for a brief moment, Tails looked at him with fear in his eyes until Zim broke the silence again "computer! Prepare the memorizer!"

"Yes sir" the computer said, a long tube with a metallic hat came down and placed itself on Tails head.

"Uh…Is this going to hurt?" Tails asked.

"It will only create a slight shock and possible unstoppable bowel moments for 20 minutes" Zim said "but that is all".

"Seems fair" Tails said, the hat whirred to life and a giant computer screen came down with something Zim did not expect to see at all.

"What is that thing?" Zim asked as the video of a blue hedgehog began to fight alongside Tails during an army of robots, then a video of Tails with the same blue hedgehog came up but they were on some sort of island with a red echidna, a pink hedgehog, a red and black hedgehog, a white bat, a rabbit, a purple cat and a white hedgehog while fighting a strange vehicle with a fat man in it.

"Those are my friends" Tails said "Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Rouge, Shadow, Cream, Silver and Blaze".

"And each of you fight against that fat human?" Zim asked as he pointed to the fat man on the screen.

"Yeah, he's doctor Eggman" Tails said.

"Eggman?" Zim asked.

"A really cruel and evil doctor that is bent of ruling the world" Tails replied, this set Zim off.

"What?! How dare a human tries to steal my mission! GIR! Release the fox!" Zim said at that robot.

"Okee dokey!" GIR said as he finished the last of his candy and walked over to the table, he pulled off the straps and Tails jumped on the floor.

"Thanks" Tails said to Zim, the alien looked at him for a minute before reaching out his arm to let Tails shake it.

"Zim, Invader Zim" Zim said.

"I'm Miles Prower" Tails said as he shook Zim's hand "but my friends call me Tails, because of my twin tails" he showed Zim his twin tails, which amazed Zim a bit.

"Yes that's interesting" Zim said as he walked to a door at the end of the room "now come! We must-"

"Stop right there Zim!" Dib shouted as he came out of the elevator with Gaz as she held her bat, Dib looked a little beaten up from all the people while Gaz's bat showed to be broken.

"Dib! Not this time!" Zim yelled as he prepared to lunge at the boy until Tails blocked the alien before his body collided with Dib's, Zim somehow managed to stop in midair and fall down on his feet to prevent himself from colliding into Tails "Tails! What are you doing? He is the enemy!"

"No he isn't" Tails said "he can help us".

"Him?! Help us?!" Zim yelled.

"Me?! Help him?! Are you working for him?!" Dib demanded an answer right away.

"No" Tails said "but I'll need all the help I can get if I want to find Sonic".

"Sonic? Who's Sonic?" Gaz asked.

"My brother and best friend" Tails said with a smile "and the fastest thing alive!"

"Is he your species?" Dib asked.

"Not exactly" Tails said as he bit his lip "he's a blue hedgehog".

"A blue hedgehog?" Dib asked with disbelieve "but you're a fox! And…You are a fox aren't you? Never mind that! The point is, you're a fox and your brother is a hedgehog! How is that possible! And why are you talking and walking on two legs?!"

"I like oatmeal!" GIR randomly yelled.

"My head's not big!" Dib randomly yelled, clearly showing that he was already in the state of overreacting, Tails looked at Zim as if for an answer.

"He's just crazy" Gaz said for Tails answer.

"I'm not crazy! And give me an answer!" Dib yelled at Tails.

"First, my name is Miles 'Tails' Prower" Tails said "and secondly, I and Sonic are Mobians".

"Mobians? What are Mobians?" Dib asked, Tails was about to answer but Zim cut in by pushing Tails aside.

"I know what they are!" Zim said "they are a race of animals from the planet Mobius, they can walk and talk like filthy humans!"

"Planet Mobius? Another planet with other life forms that are possibly aliens?!" Dib shouted before turning to Tails as he got up and glared at Zim, Dib instantly realized that his chance to reveal alien species was about to come true so he could be appreciated for the genius he really is!

"Don't even think about it" Tails said as he knew what Dib meant "me and my friends have been on earth many times before! Fighting Chaos, the Metarex, Eggman and every other villain we've ever faced!"

"So humans already know of your planets existence?" Dib asked, he suddenly turned to see Zim with a look on his face meant that this would not end well, the boy suddenly began to laugh in the aliens face "ha! People do know other planets exist! Looks like you have to-"

"SHUT YOUR NOISE TUBE!" Zim yelled as the boy and alien began to fight each other, Tails looked in surprise and anger, GIR clapped his hands, Minimoose squeaked and Gaz just didn't care.

"I guess we'll have to wait for them" Tails said as he walked to a door in the room "Zim's computer, can you give me 100,000 pounds of metal, 300 gallons of Hg, 20 pounds of U and 30 ounces of Ag?"

"Sure" the computer replied as the door opened for Tails with Gaz, GIR and Minimoose following him while Zim and Dib continued to fight.

* * *

"GIR! Put that down!" Zim yelled at his robot minion, Zim and Dib's fight ended not so long ago and now the alien was yelling at his minion for playing with a monkey wrench he needed but the robot wouldn't give it back.

"No! my monkey wrench! Mine!" GIR yelled as he began to run around with Zim chasing him, Dib was busy building the edges of a portal Tails had made blue prints for while Gaz counted the gallons of Hg the portal, Tails was busy working on his communicator to try and call Sonic until it went off to show Tails that he got a communication with Sonic! He turned the communication on and soon began to explain to the blue blur and the girl known as Bloom about what was going on right now until Zim said-

"Tails-thing! Are you going to help or not?!" Zim yelled at him.

"I'm coming! Keep your pants on!" Tails yelled "call you back Sonic" he quickly ended the transmission and went to help Zim with GIR, Gaz was busy grabbing the last ounces of bottles of Hg until she moved one bottle and spotted something gleaming.

It was a red emerald.

"Hey guys! I found something!" Gaz shouted as she picked up the emerald, it seemed beautiful to her when she turned it around to allow it shine in the light.

"What is it?" Dib asked the five walked to her, she held it front of them to show it when Tails suddenly gasped at it.

"A chaos emerald! How did it get here?" he asked as he grabbed it.

"Chaos emerald? What's a chaos emerald?" Zim asked.

"They were found by Knuckles tribe thousands of years ago" Tails said "the chaos emeralds have ultimate power that one can use for good or evil, Eggman usually steals them for evil".

"Eggman? Who's Eggman?" Dib asked.

"A very fat old man that tries to conquer Mobius everyday" Tails said "but me and my friends stop him every time".

"Yes, yes that's interesting" Zim said as he waved his hand up and down "but more about these chaos emeralds, how many are there?"

"There are seven emeralds" Tails said as he examined the emerald "but I don't know how this one got here into your base Zim, if the other ones are here then Eggman could possibly try to find them before and use them to destroy the world!"

"That's bad" Dib said.

"Eh, I could use to a destroyed world" Gaz said.

"But I can't! No one is going to destroy the world on my watch!" Dib said as he grabbed a watch and began to work on the portal "we have to find those emeralds and those freakish animals before Eggman does!"

"I never seen him like this" Gaz said as she played her game "it's kind of freaking me out".

"Well I'm glad he now has enthusiasm" Tails said as he grabbed his hammer and joined Dib in finishing the portal, the alarm for the base suddenly went off and GIR began to run around in the room and shout-

"Someone's trying to destroy the base!" GIR then began to spin around on the floor.

"What? Someone? Destroying my base? Who dares?" Zim yelled as he marched to his computer and turned it on to see an Irken wearing purple clothing and curled antennae on her head, she had purple eyes and a sort of a device on the side of her head. Next to her was a robot similar to GIR but with a mouth-mask on and blood red eyes.

"Tak!? MIMI?! How did they get into the base?!" Zim yelled at the computer while shaking his fists "computer! Fire all weapons! Now! Now! Now!"

"Okay! Okay! Sheesh!" the computer said as it switched its monitor to the hallway Tak and MIMI were in, hundreds of guns and lasers dropped all around them and began to fire, Tails covered his eyes while Zim looked in glee and hoped that Tak and MIMI were destroyed but… Tak began to rip weapons apart and throw them against the other weaponry, MIMI began to fire missiles from her head and targeted a few weapons, and Zim's smiled quickly dropped into a frown.

"Is that all you got Zim?!" Tak yelled as she broke down a door.

"How did she survive the launch into space!?" Dib shouted "she should've died!"

"I may have seen her have a supply of oxygen tanks in her pod" Zim said as he twirled his fingers around and began to whistle.

"Really?" Dib asked, a little frustrated.

"ZIM!" Tak yelled as the lab door broke down to show Tak with all her anger "I should've known that you would still be around!"

"Heh, heh" Zim chuckled nervously "GIR, Minimoose, go get the plunger of doom!" Zim whispered to his two minions, only to see them quivering in fear.

"Who is this?" Tak asked as she pointed at Tails "another one of your failed attempts at world domination?"

"Hey! I resent that!" Tails said as he spin kicked Tak in the legs, the irken girl fell down on her back while MIMI began to launch her retractable arm at his neck and pinned him to a wall, Dib and Gaz quickly punched the robot in the legs and she went soaring into the wall while Tak got up and punched Dib in the jaw and sent him flying into a chair and kicking Gaz in the knees. The dark girl quickly grabbed Tak by the neck and began to slap her face while Zim grabbed Minimoose and threw him into Tak's left side of her head.

"Something about Gaz reminds me of Shadow" Tails said as he got up and did a flying spin attack onto Tak, the Irken quickly fell into a can and got back out before grabbed her hand gun and began to shoot at Tails, Tails ducked out of the way at each shot and kicked a chair (with Dib on it) at her, the chair hit her face and she quickly fell down while Dib got up from the fallen chair and began to grab Tak by the shoulders and punched her in the jaw while Zim grabbed her legs and threw into a computer screen. MIMI reawaked and began to charge at GIR but the dysfunctional robot grabbed a chicken from his head and slapped MIMI out of the room, Tak awoke from her small sleep and tackled Zim to the ground and began to choke him.

"Release…Me!" Zim pleaded.

"Never!" Tak said, Tails quickly saw the toolbox and looked at the portal before coming up with an idea, he grabbed his supplies and began to work on the portal.

"What are you doing?" Gaz asked him.

"I have a plan!" Tails said as he wired a panel, the portal suddenly hummed to life and a wormhole opened in the portal "I'll be right back!"

"Wait!" Dib said but Tails jumped into it already.

* * *

"You're too slow!" Sonic said as he ran at his great speeds, he was currently in a race with Bloom and Stella that tried to show who was the fastest thing in Magix and the universe and Sonic was so far winning, he turned around with his arm crossed while running and chuckled "I thought this contest was to show who faster! Not who was slower!"

"Laugh it up hedgehog!" Stella said as she tried to catch up "but I would look out for that-"Sonic jumped out of the way of the stump "stump".

"You guys ready to admit defeat?" Sonic asked with a smirk on his face.

"Never!" Bloom said, she suddenly gasped and pointed to something in Sonic's path "Sonic! Look out!" the blue blur quickly turned his head to see Tails flying directly towards him.

"Sonic!" Tails said.

"Tails!" Sonic shouted "look out!" Tails eyes widened and… Sonic crashed immediately into him, the two went spinning out of control and crashed right into a tree!

"Sonic! Are you okay?" Bloom asked as the two fairies flew over to Sonic and Tails lying on the ground

"I'm fine" Sonic said as he rubbed his head and turned to Tails "Tails! What are you doing here?"

"I came to get you!" Tails said as he flew up with his tails, Bloom and Stella instantly before Stella started to scream and go crazy!

"Flying foxes! They've come to steal the treasures of Solaria!" Stella shouted as she flew around with her arms in the air.

"So I assume you're Tails?" Bloom asked the kitsune.

"That's right!" Tails said as he gave a thumbs up "Miles Tails Prower! At your service!"

"Nice to meet you face to face" Bloom said "so what are you doing here?"

"I came to get Sonic" Tails said "Zim needs our help!"

"Zim? You mean your friend?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah! An enemy of his is trying to destroy as we speak! She must be after this!" Tails said as he reached behind his back and held up the chaos emerald.

"A chaos emerald! How did you find this?" Sonic asked as he grabbed the emerald.

"It was Zim's dimension" Tails said "I guess when Knuckles was teleport to another dimension, the emeralds must've been separated from him!"

"Then we have to find them and the others!" Sonic said "before Eggman does!"

"Then we have to help Zim first! Come on!" Tails said as he flew in the opposite direction with Sonic and Bloom following him while Stella still flew around.

"Talking foxes! They're going to kill us all!" Stella shouted as she flew to Alfea.

* * *

"S…Str…Ength…Weak…En…Ing" Zim said as he was about to breath out his last few breaths as Tak choked him harder, Dib and Gaz were busy fighting MIMI while GIR and Minimoose watched the portal.

"So where do you think the Tails thingy went?" GIR asked Minimoose.

"Squeak!" Minimoose replied.

"Me too!" GIR said, Tails, Sonic and Bloom suddenly came out of the portal and charged towards Tak.

"Hey Tak!" Tails said "get a load of this!" he grabbed onto Sonic's arms and the two did a double spin dash onto the Irken girl and freed Zim from her grasp, Zim began to take deep breaths while Bloom helped in Sonic's and Tails battle against Tak.

"Now we'll show you!" Sonic said as he grabbed a ring from his pocket and two more and tossed them to Tails and Bloom, they instantly began to spin into circles and charged into Tak and sent her flying out of the base.

"Curse you all! The Eggman empire will avenge its rightful place for domination!" Gaz grabbed MIMI by the legs and threw her out of the base.

"That's that" Sonic said as he looked around to see Dib, Gaz, GIR, Minimoose and Zim panting and trying to regain strength "nice to meet you guys! I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog!" Sonic did a little spin and gave a thumbs up.

"Name's Dib" Dib said as he looked at Sonic and introduced his sister "this is Gaz".

"Nice to meet you" Sonic said to her.

"Whatever" Gaz said.

"I am Zim" Zim said as he walked to Sonic "and these are my minions, GIR and Minimoose" the robot and miniature moose quickly walked and floated to the blue hedgehog.

"Hi!" GIR said, Minimoose gave a squeak.

"Hello" Sonic said before he turned to Tails "so Tails, what you are doing here?"

"That's what I like to know" Tails said "I woke up in this dimension without any idea on how Zim found me".

"That is what I will tell you all later" Zim said.

"Well, thank you for finding him" Sonic said to the alien.

"Yeah sure whatever" Zim said.

"So Tails, it looks like we have to find the emeralds again" Sonic said to Tails "considering the fact after you found the first emerald".

"Yeah we should" Tails said.

"But first, we have to get back to Alfea for help" Bloom said as she walked towards the portal.

"Alfea? What's Alfea?" Dib asked.

* * *

"Oh man! This is amazing!" Dib said as he looked around the college for fairies, Bloom had kindly offered for Sonic and his friends to stay for the night so they could go and find the emeralds in the morning, since the fight had worn Zim, Dib, Gaz, Minimoose, GIR and Tails out.

"Thanks" Bloom said as the group walked to her and Stella's dorm room "I bet Stella wouldn't mind having guests with me and her for a few days".

"We really appreciate this" Dib said "but I would feel more comfortable if space boy here wouldn't be in the same room!" he was pointing at Zim at the last end of that sentence.

"Hey!" Zim yelled.

"It is going to be a long time here" Gaz said as she kept her focus on her game, Bloom's friends suddenly walked up to the group and cheered for Sonic and Bloom on their accomplishment.

"Way to go guys!" Flora said.

"Tails told us all about the battle all of you had!" Musa said, Sonic looked at Tails and the young kitsune chuckled nervously and shrugged.

"I couldn't resist to not tell" Tails said.

"Hey, is that a GS2 you have?" Techna asked Gaz.

"Yeah, so back off or I'll make you wish that I was never born!" Gaz said to her, Techna quickly backed away from her.

"Hey Sonic, what is that?" Stella asked the blue blur as she observed the chaos emerald in his hand.

"This? It's a chaos emerald" Sonic said as he held it up "Tails found it in Zim's base".

"Why was it in his-" Roxy was cut off when the emerald began to float in the air and glow "base?" the emerald quickly glowed brighter and floated towards Musa, the emerald suddenly slammed into her and she fell to the ground.

"Musa!" everyone shouted as they helped her up.

"Are you okay?" Dib asked her.

"I think so" Musa said, everyone suddenly directed their attention to her stomach to see the emerald was now in her bellybutton, she looked down and suddenly gasped "what the?"

"This could be bad" Sonic said.

Episode 3 coming soon…


	3. Episode 3: As ghostly as a rose

Intro: Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!

Don't stop, there's so much to be found!

We can find paradise,

All we have to do is go! Go! Free your soul. (The seven chaos emeralds are scattered around the universe while Egg man flies his egg-carrier and nearly destroys a city to find an emerald until a sudden force enters the ship to reveal many Nicktoons heroes to fight his armada)

Mysteries abound made of a deep energy (energy).

Foes all around, But I will go fearless and free. (The various worlds of the heroes are shown with them relaxing until the egg-armada attacks)

I'll give you strength, you give me love. That's how we'll live. (That's how we'll live)

Courage won't fade. If you're with me, my enemies can never win.

We will fight for love and glory. We will live to tell the story.

There is nothing we can't live through - Nothing ever dies; we will rise again. (The scene closes in on an old castle and the scene goes in and Sky, Brandon, Timmy, Riven and Helia make themselves presentable and each gives a thumbs up while another scene shows various Nicktoons villains in a large room for their evil plans)

Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!

Don't stop, keep your spirit proud.

And ride upon the wind

All we have to do is go! (The egg-carrier flies overhead a city while thousands of Badniks walk to the front platform of the ship, each one commanded by Metal Sonic and new villain, Metal Bloom, Sonic and Bloom are at one end of the ship while MS and MB prepare to attack)

Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!

Don't stop, there's so much to be found.

We can find paradise.

All we have to do is go! Go! Free your soul.

Dragon Soul! (The Nicktoons face off against the army of Badniks and villains and begin to fight them)

* * *

Episode 3: Ghostly as a rose.

When we last saw our heroes, Tails was taken hostage by Invader Zim and later escaped…But Zim captured him again until the Irken heard of a strange man named Dr. Eggman and his desire to rule the world. Zim became enraged and joined our two-tailed fox along with GIR, Minimoose, Dib and Gaz in building a portal to Magix to find Sonic but a former alien enemy attacked and was later defeated by the efforts of Tails, Sonic and Bloom, Tails then remembered that Gaz found a chaos emerald and showed it to Sonic but it was later absorbed into Musa…

"What is this?!" Musa screamed as the chaos emerald lodged itself into her bellybutton, Tails examined the emerald while trying to pull it out but to no avail.

"Just…A…Little…Harder!" Tails said as Zim grabbed onto his sides and pulled the fox as Tails pulled on the chaos emerald.

"I'm going harder!" Zim shouted.

"Then add some more harder!" Tails said as he pulled on the emerald with more force, only bringing pain to Musa.

"Ow, ow, ow!" She screamed "let go!"

"Okay! Sheesh!" Tails said as he released himself from the emerald and sent him going backwards into Zim, causing the two to topple onto each other and Tails to look at Sonic "you know, a little help would've been really appreciated Sonic!" Sonic didn't hear him, he was standing on the wall with his arms crossed and thinking about what Tak said about the Eggman Empire avenging its rightful place for domination.

"Hey Sonic!" Dib shouted, snapping the hedgehog out of his mind and bringing him back to reality.

"Sorry, I was just thinking" Sonic said as he walked towards Musa and looked at the chaos emerald "so why won't the chaos emerald come out?"

"I don't know" Tails said as he got up "the chaos emerald shouldn't really do that! Should it?"

"Maybe Knuckles can tell us when we find him" Sonic said "but more importantly, what are going to do when Amy finds out I'm missing?"

"That would be a nightmare!" Tails said as the image of Amy franticly searching for Sonic while destroying a whole city in the process, making Sonic and Tails shuddered but completely unaware of what Amy was doing right now.

"So where do you guys think she went?" Gaz asked them.

* * *

"I'm not crazy!" Tucker Foley said to his friends Danny Fenton/Phantom and Sam Mason "I am pretty sure that girl was flirting with me!"

"If you mean by getting your face covered in smoothie when she threw at you as flirting" Danny began "then yeah, she was SO into you!"

"Very funny" Tucker said as he rolled his eyes.

"Hey, do you guys hear that?" Sam asked the two.

"Hear what?" Danny asked, Sam shushed them for a minute and the sound of a large motor running ran through the air, the three looked up in the air to see a large airship going over the city with the words EGGMAN RULEZ printed on the left and right sides of the ship.

"What the heck is going on?" Sam asked.

"Think it could be an enemy attack?" Danny asked.

"Not possible, all the countries are not against America anymore" Tucker said "besides, what country would write Eggman rules on its airship?"

"Good point" Danny said "who's Eggman?" a large computer screen came down from the airship and turned on to reveal Eggman himself.

"Wow! That guy is really fat!" Sam said.

"Hello, allow me to introduce myself" Eggman said "my name is Doctor Eggman and I have some wonderful news! Wonderful for me that is and catastrophic to all of you! I have decided to takeover your world and make it a part of my Eggman empire! You will submit to empire or be swept away like dust bunnies! Oh ho ho ho!" the screen turned off and went back into the ship, people were in the city as they watched and…

"Everybody run!" a random man yelled and everyone went into a scared frenzy and ran around in fear.

"Guys! Come on!" Danny said as he grabbed his friend's hands and dragged them to a safer area, Sam suddenly looked around to see various people running in fear while others hid in safe places until something caught her attention.

"Guys look!" Sam gasped as she pointed to something lying in the bushes, the three ran over to the bushes to see a pink creature wearing a pink dress, sleeping "we have to take it with us".

"What?!" Danny and Tucker shouted.

"It's going to die out here if we don't help it" Sam said as she lifted up the creature "we can take it to my house, let's go!"

* * *

"Oh Sonic! I would love to go out on a date with you!" Amy said as she dreamed that herself and Sonic on a yacht as he asked her out and soon pulled out a ring and proposed to her "yes! I will love to marry you!"

"Hello? Mrs. Creature?" Tucker Foley asked Amy as she slept on Sam Mason' bed

"Go away Knuckles! Go flex your muscles somewhere else!" Amy said as she waved her arm to signal the person to go away.

"Flex my muscles? But I don't work out!" Danny joked, Amy's eyes opened up wide and she got up to see Danny, Tucker and Sam Mason sitting on the bed, she gave out a shrill scream and held out her Piko Piko hammer and began to whack Tucker!

"Who are all of you?! Where am I?!" she screamed as she continued to whack Tucker.

"Relax! Stop whacking our friend!" Danny said to Amy, the pink hedgehog stopped and placed her hammer behind her back.

"Alright" Amy said and turned to Tucker "sorry about whacking you".

"It's okay" Tucker said "what's your name?"

"My name is Amy Rose!" Amy said as she winked at him "I'm Sonic the hedgehog's girlfriend!"

"Sonic? Who's Sonic?" Danny asked her, Amy sighed happily and dropped her face into her hands.

"Only the dreamiest, bravest, fastest, cutest, sweetest and greatest blue hedgehog ever!" Amy said.

"He must really like being around you" Sam said.

"He's never around though! He's always saving the world from Eggman and other villains!" Amy said as she threw her hands in the air.

"Wait? Did you say Egg-"

"And he rather hang out with Knuckles, Tails and Silver!" Amy said as she crossed her arms "he said he also hang out with Shadow! The nerve of him!"

"Amy! Did you say Eggman?" Danny asked her, the pink hedgehog stopped talking about the complaints she had of her 'boyfriend' and turned her attention to them.

"Yeah, why?" Amy asked.

"That guy is attacking our city right now!" Danny said "we need your help to stop him! You said that your boyfriend is always saving the world from Eggman! Maybe you have some information on how to stop him!"

"Actually, I do!" Amy said as she got up and got out her Piko Piko hammer, scaring the three teens "and that's beating the snot out of him! Come on!" she ran off the bed and jumped out the window.

"Amy! Wait!" Danny shouted as he ran out the window and looked out it to see Amy on the street as she whacked robots into bits and pieces with her hammer while calling out-

"Sonic! Where are you? Sonic!" she called out as she looked around and whacked robots.

"Looks like she has this handled" Tucker said, she continued to whack robots until one grabbed her by the arms and she kicked and screamed.

"Or not" Danny said "going ghost!" a white aura of light surrounded his body and disappeared when he turned into his alternate form, Danny Phantom!

"Go get them Danny!" Tucker and Sam said as he flew out the window and towards the robot, he shot the robot in the chest and released Amy.

"Thanks" Amy said as she brushed her arms off "I thought that thing would've crushed me for sure!"

"It's no problem" Danny said as he looked around to see the many destroyed robots "looks like you wrapped up things pretty well".

"Yeah, if it wasn't for my hammer" Amy began as she held up her hammer "I would've never broke those robots!"

"Nice job" Danny said as he looked at her "so about Sonic, do you know where he is?"

"No, but I assume he's safe" Amy said.

* * *

"Okay, stand here" Tails said to Musa as he pointed to the new machine he created to indicate what happened with Musa and the chaos emerald, she nodded and stood on the platform "now to figure out the situation we have at hand" he said as he walked over to a chair and sat down, he typed down something on a keyboard and the many images of the emerald and Musa came up with something he didn't expect.

"So what's the deal?" she asked him, Tails didn't say anything "Tails?"

"I don't believe it" Tails said as he looked at her "Sonic! Come and see this!" a blue streak of light came in the room and Sonic stood before the fox.

"What's up little buddy?" he asked.

"It seems as though the chaos emerald has a certain past with Musa" Tails said, making Sonic and Musa a little confused "let me explain, at some point in history, the chaos emeralds were scattered throughout several different planets and fused their power with Bloom, Stella, Aisha, Techna, Flora, Musa and Roxy! Making them the very beings they are today!"

"So the reason they're fairies is because of the chaos emeralds?" Sonic asked.

"Something like that" Tails said, Musa walked towards the computer screen and saw a DNA scan of her to show herself was a living…

"Chaos emerald" she said to herself "I'm a chaos emerald, that's fantastic" she said sarcastically.

"Not exactly" Tails said "you and your friends powers are part of the chaos emeralds, the chaos emeralds and yourselves can be fused into one strong power!"

"That's cool" she said "I guess".

"But what if Eggman gets the chaos emeralds?" Sonic asked Tails.

"Then we could be in trouble" Tails said "if he gets his hands on them then that would mean he could fuse the others with them and create a super weapon!"

"That's a chilling thought" Musa said "but what if we get them first?"

"Then we could prevent Eggman from creating the super weapon" Tails said as he got up from his chair and laid down on a bed "but first, I need some rest".

"How come?" Sonic asked.

"I was in a battle with an alien almost 20 minutes ago! I'm tired out!" Tails said, Sonic and Musa nodded in agreement.

"Okay, we'll leave you alone" Sonic said as the two walked out of the room and closed the door, Tails closed his eyes and went to sleep.

"So what do we do?" Musa asked the blue blur.

"We find the emeralds and the others before Eggman does!" Sonic said "what other plan is there?"

"Good point" Musa said "but we still have no idea where any of your other friends are! Even that Amy you mentioned could be in another city for all I know!"

"What about that Gardenia you mentioned earlier?" Sonic asked "that could be where she is!"

"You can go right ahead, I need to sit down" Musa said as she sat on a bench in the hallway.

"Since when did they install benches in your school?" Sonic asked her before running towards Gardenia.

* * *

"So what's Mobius, again?" Tucker asked Amy as they sat in the cafeteria of Casper High.

"It's a planet where talking animals called Mobians live" Amy said as she took a bite of her salad "my sweet little Sonikku is the hero of it!"

"That's interesting and all" Sam said "but why are you here instead of your planet?"

"Shadow chaos controlled me and all my friends to earth when he got really mad at all of us!" Amy said.

"Shadow? Who's Shadow?" Danny asked her.

"The Ultimate Lifeform" Amy said "that's Shadow the hedgehog for ya!"

"Wait! A hedgehog is the Ultimate Lifeform?" Tucker asked before laughing out loud, receiving some surprised looks from many of the schools student until he finally calmed down "sorry Amy but that's pretty hard to believe!"

"I have to agree" Sam said "how can a hedgehog be the Ultimate Lifeform?"

"Shadow was created with the blood of an alien called Black Doom" Amy said "he's kind of a hybrid of a hedgehog/alien/demon but he means well to everyone in the Sonic Heroes".

"Sonic Heroes?" Danny asked "that sounds like a cool name for a bunch of animals".

"Cool name? That name is legendary to many of the inhabitants of Mobius!" Amy said.

"What kind of inhabitants? Dork inhabitants?" a voice said from behind her, Amy turned around to see five teenagers with Dash Baxter with a smug grin on his face.

"No! The Mobian inhabitants! Don't you dare make fun of my friends and people!" Amy said to him.

"Who's your new friend Fenton? Is she a nerd like you and your friends?" Dash asked before laughing, Amy grew angry and grabbed her Piko Piko and Dash and his goonies found themselves being slammed into the wall or even being slammed out of the building.

"Wow, that was impressive" Danny said to the pink hedgehog, Amy put her hammer behind her back and smiled at him.

"Thanks, I always practice when I can!" Amy said "it doesn't pay to use it on Sonic to try and get him to slow down sometimes though". The pink hedgehog smiled and sighed happily again while Dash got back up and tried to tackle her but she somehow managed to know he was there and swung her hammer at him again, sending him face first into the wall.

"That hedgehog isn't going to protect you and your nerd friends forever Fenton!" Dash said as he got up and turned around, only to fall back down and go out cold.

"Wow, that thing really packs a punch!" Danny said "how did you get that hammer anyway?"

"It was a gift from my grandmother" Amy said "she's in the Mobius version of Las Vegas right now playing poker and hitting it off with Sonic's Uncle Chuck!"

"Slightly disturbing" Sam replied, she got up from her chair and carried her tray to the drop off basket before walking back to class.

"So how you enjoy your first day on planet earth?" Danny asked Amy as she, Him and Tucker walked alongside Sam.

"It's not so bad" Amy said as she looked up at him "I've been here on this planet before".

"Really? Well that's-"Danny was cut off when blue air came out of his mouth, he stopped walking and said "going ghost!" a bright light circled his body and Danny Fenton became Danny Phantom.

"What does going ghost mean?" Amy asked Sam.

"It's his catch phrase" Sam said "he says it whenever a ghost is about to appear and when he needs to transform to fight it".

"What kind of ghost is it anyway?" Amy asked.

"Beware!" a voice called out, making Danny groan.

"It's him again" Danny said, a ghost that resembled a pier worker came down from the ceiling and waved his arm around.

"I am the box ghost!" the box ghost said "and I will have my vengeance!" Danny created a green ball of energy in his hands and shot it at the box ghost, sending the villain flying but still floating.

"Nice shot" Sam said to Danny "have you been working on that move?"

"Every moment I get" Danny said as he shot another ball at the box ghost, the villain was shot out of the building and into a parking lot.

"That's it! No more mister weak box ghost!" the box ghost shouted, he flew back inside and created a box shaped energy ball and threw it Danny.

"Danny! Look-" Danny was knocked into a few lockers and he went through them and into a classroom "out" Amy said, she grabbed her Piko Piko hammer and tried to whack the box ghost but it went right through his body.

"Amy! He's a ghost! Stuff like your hammer doesn't work on him!" Tucker said to her.

"Oh right" Amy said.

"Foolish little rodent! You can't hit me! I'm invincible!" the box ghost said and began to laugh until Danny knocked him into a couple of lockers.

"Nice hit!" Tucker said to Danny, the box ghost got up and began to attack until Sam grabbed the Fenton thermos out of her pocket and used it to suck in the box ghost.

"Curse you all! I will be back!" he said as it closed.

"That takes care of that" Danny said as he transformed back into his normal form "thanks Sam".

"You're welcome" Sam said as she placed the thermos behind her back "I don't know about you guys, but I think the box ghost is getting lamer and lamer every time he attacks". The school bell rang, scaring Amy as she clung onto Tucker's arm for dear life.

"There's a monster in the building!" she said.

"That was the school bell" Tucker replied.

"Oh, well this is awkward" Amy said as she got down "sorry, I always cling onto Sonic's shoulder whenever I get scared!"

"It's okay" Tucker said, the three started to walk to class while Amy turned to the front of the school while wondering where Sonic was.

"Oh Sonic! Where are you?" she asked herself.

* * *

People around the city walked back and forth as they did their normal things like working or buying things they needed, a blue streak of light suddenly ran past people with great speed! Sonic ran towards a clothing store window and looked inside to see if Amy was there, he knew Amy would always go after the latest clothing trends whenever she would but she wasn't there.

"Not here" Sonic said to himself as he ran towards a mall as his next guess to see if Amy was there, he ran inside and into and out of clothing stores and beauty stores but no luck.

"Hey Sonic!" a voice said, Sonic looked around to see where the voice came from "over here!" the voice called out again, he turned his attention to a game store to see Dib waiting patiently at the entrance of a video game store.

"Oh, hey Dib!" Sonic said as he walked towards the boy "what are you doing here?"

"Gaz was wanting to see if this world had any video games" Dib said "turns out this world does, unfortunately".

"Why you say that?" Sonic asked.

"Every time Gaz wants a new video game" Dib began as he narrowed his eyes "she won't stop until she gets it!"

"Oh come on! I'm sure it's just a phase your little sis is going through!" Sonic said "how did you two come down to this place anyway?"

"Stella offered to take us here when she said she was going to Gardenia to grab some make up or clothes or whatever" Dib said "Gaz instantly accepted the offer if it meant she could buy some video games".

"I guess your sister really wanted a video game" Sonic said as he pointed behind Dib, the boy turned around to see Gaz a bunch of video games that could probably entertain her for three whole years!

"Got my games" Gaz said "now let's go find Stella so we can go back to Magix and I can start playing these games" she said as she walked past the two "hey Sonic".

"Uh…Hey?" Sonic asked, surprised that Gaz got all those video games.

"So what are you doing here?" Dib asked the blue blur.

"I'm trying to find Amy" Sonic said "no luck so far, I'm starting to get really worried that something might have happened to her".

"I'll help you find her" Dib said.

"Thanks Dib" Sonic said as he held out his hand "grab on!" Dib looked nervously at the hedgehog but Sonic just smiled "don't worry, just hang on and I won't let go".

"Okay" Dib said as he grabbed Sonic's hand and the thing he knew, he was going at 768 miles per hour! His face felt like it was going to peel off of him but Sonic just hollered with whoops and "yeah's".

"Isn't this awesome?" Sonic asked Dib.

"No!" Dib yelled, Sonic just ignored him and the two went to look for Dib.

* * *

"Did you guys see his face when I wacked him with my Piko Piko hammer into the wall?" Amy asked Danny, Sam and Tucker as they walked down the street to Danny's house, she was asking them on the events Dash had earlier when he made fun of them.

"Yeah! It was all scrunched up!" Danny said as he laughed "I have got to get one of those hammers!"

"I can go get you one when Sonic finds me and takes me back to Mobius" Amy said as she looked up at him "I can bring one to you if Shadow can chaos control me to here".

"Speaking of chaos control" Tucker said "what is it?"

"Chaos Control is a process that consists of a person using a chaos emerald, the said person can use that emerald to teleport his or herself to another location" Amy said "but you need a lot of chaos energy to do chaos control and Sonic, Shadow and Silver are the only ones who have a lot of chaos energy!"

"Where did they get all that energy?" Sam asked her.

"Sonic got it by absorbing thousands of power rings, Shadow was given it by Black Doom when he was first born and I don't know how Silver got it" Amy said.

"But why don't you have?" Danny asked as the four went up the front steps of Danny's house, he opened the door and everyone went inside.

"Hey Danny!" Jack Fenton said "say hello to our guest's!" the four turned around to see Jack, Maddie and Jazz tied up on the couch while Metal Sonic aimed a large gun at them.

"Mom! Dad! Jazz! What's going on here?" Danny asked them as his eyes widened, Amy held up her Piko Piko hammer to attack until a slight chuckle turned her attention to a couch where Dr. Eggman sat.

"Greetings Daniel, Samantha, Tucker and Amy" Eggman said as he smiled evilly "I trust you all had a good day at Casper High? Your parents were a little excited to meet me, Daniel".

"What do you want Eggman?" Danny asked the doctor as he grabbed a small lamp to throw at Eggman.

"Now, now, now! That's no way to be towards a guest, now is it?" Eggman asked "and if you hit me, then Metal Sonic will end your families lives!" Eggman laughed wickedly while the Fenton's were scared of what Metal Sonic would do to his family if he made the wrong decision.

"You wouldn't dare!" Danny said as he raised the lamp higher.

"Try me Fenton!" Eggman said "but I'll go if you give me one thing".

"And that is?" Sam asked with her arms crossed and her eyebrow raised.

"The chaos emerald that Tucker has in his pocket" Eggman said as he pointed at Tucker's pocket, the two teens and hedgehog looked at the teenage boy as he looked the other way, Amy raised her Piko Piko hammer at his head until he ducked to protect himself and grabbed the emerald out of his pocket and held it in front of her.

"Here! Let him have it!" Tucker said as he held it up, it was the blue emerald "I found it when Sam told us to get you, it was in bush next to you!"

"You had a chaos emerald with you?! And you didn't tell us?!" Amy yelled at him "do you realize that you just put Danny's family's lives in jeopardy?!"

"Sorry" Tucker asked as he shrugged, Amy growled at him when Metal Sonic suddenly lowered his gun and flew towards Tucker, he grabbed the chaos emerald out of his hand and flew to Eggman to give him it.

"Thank you my robotic assistant" Eggman said as he grabbed the emerald "leave the Fenton's alone and prepare the Egg-Carrier!"

"Yes master" Metal Sonic said as he flew out of the house, Eggman turned his attention to the Fenton's, Sam, Tucker and Amy and smiled evilly.

"As for all of you" he said "the Trix will take care of all of you! Oh girls!" there was no answer but Icy and Darcy came crashing into the house and went head first into the wall "what the?!" he yelled.

"Hey Egg butt!" a voice said from outside.

"It can't be!" Eggman said as he rushed outside to see Sonic spin dashing Stormy into a tree while Metal Sonic was being beaten on the head by Dib with a hammer "Sonic! How did you find me!?"

"Call it my intuition!" Sonic said as he ran into the doctor and kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying into the wall of the Fenton house "but I know an egg invasion when I see one!"

"Hey Sonic! Catch!" Dib said as he grabbed the chaos emerald from Metal Sonic's grasp and tossed towards the blue blur, Sonic grabbed it when he suddenly saw Amy coming towards him.

"Well, there's Amy" Sonic said to himself as he found himself being hugged to death by Amy.

"Oh Sonic! I missed you so so so much!" Amy said as she death hugged the blue blur, Sonic waved his arms all around as he tried to break free but Amy kept her grip on him.

"Amy! Can't…Breath!" Sonic managed to say to her.

"Oops! Sorry!" Amy said as she realized her mistake and released Sonic, he began to take deep breaths and sweat from his experience of Amy's world famous death hug "I'm just happy to see you again!" she said with a smile.

"I'm happy to see you're alive too" Sonic said as he looked up at her and smiled "me and Dib were looking all over earth for you!"

"Dib? Who's Dib?" Amy asked.

"That would be me!" Dib said as walked up to her "Sonic told me all about you on the way here and on the very fast trip".

"I'm sure Sonic mentioned that I'm his girlfriend!" Amy said to the boy.

"I'm sorry what?" Dib asked, a little confused "I didn't know you were his girlfriend". Amy suddenly felt herself blush while Sonic lowered his head and sighed.

"Here we go" he said, Amy raised her hammer and the chase began.

"How could you not know I am his girlfriend! Almost everyone I know knows that!" Amy said as she chased the screaming boy, Sonic turned to his attention up to the sky to see the egg carrier leaving Amity Park.

"That was pretty cool" Danny said as he, Sam and Tucker walked to the blue hedgehog "you must be Sonic".

"That's right!" Sonic said as he gave a thumbs up "Hey Ames! You mind stop trying to beat up Dib? We have to get to Alfea!" he said to Amy, she was busy beating Dib with her hammer when she finally caught up to him but the word 'Alfea' snapped her back to him.

"What Alfea?" she asked him.

* * *

"Guess who we found!" Sonic said as he, Amy, Dib and now Danny, Sam and Tucker walked into Bloom's and Stella's dorm room where Bloom and Stella were deep in a conversation with Zim.

"Zim?" Danny asked, a little shocked to see the green alien he met before, Zim turned his attention to the teenage boy "what are you doing here?"

"Eh? Danny? How dare you show your face to the mighty ZIM's face!?" Zim yelled as he got up from his chair and walked out of the room.

"You know him?" Sonic asked him.

"We met during the Morphoid invasion" Danny said to Sonic, Dib suddenly snapped his fingers.

"I thought you were familiar!" Dib said.

"What are Morphoids?" Sonic asked Danny.

"They were a race of aliens commanded by Globulous Maximus" Danny replied "but me and my friends managed to save the day".

"Cool" Sonic said.

"There's a surprise" Stella said.

"Hi there!" Amy said to Bloom and Stella as she walked over to them and shook their hands without them holding their hands out "I'm Amy Rose! Sonic's girlfriend!"

"Self-proclaimed girlfriend" Sonic said to her as he rolled his eyes "guess what I got!" Sonic held out the blue chaos emerald "Tucker found it in a bush!".

"It was nothing" Tucker said as he rubbed the back of his neck, Bloom got up from her chair and walked towards Sonic and picked up the emerald she suddenly heard a voice in her head that urged her to eat the emerald and become powerful.

"_Do it_" it said to her, Bloom gave a nod and-

"Bloom! What are you doing?!" Sonic asked her as she placed the emerald in her mouth and swallowed it.

"What the heck is wrong with you?!" Amy asked her, Bloom just shrugged.

"I-I don't know! It was talking to me and it told me to swallow it and-" she was cut off when she grabbed her forehead and screamed "make it stop! Make it stop!" she pleaded as she looked up at the group with tears in her eyes.

"Bloom! What's going on?" Stella asked her, Bloom's eyes widened and she suddenly stopped, she stood still and the blue emerald started to appear on her forehead in the form of a symbol.

"Bloom?" Sonic asked her.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"What…Is…That?" Stella asked her as she pointed to the symbol on her head.

* * *

"Hey Timmy! Catch!" Techna shouted to Timmy as she threw him a wrench, he caught it with ease and used it to work on a machine that they were building with Tails, he had just woken up from his rest and was now working on the machine he had designed.

"So Tails, what will this machine do?" Timmy asked the fox.

"It will allow everyone to go to the dimensions where the chaos emeralds and mine and Sonic's friend's are at" Tails replied as he worked on the control panel, he placed the coordinates carefully onto the panel and the machine just fizzed and sparked "could take some more time though".

"You think?" Techna asked him as she smirked.

"Don't talk" Tails said to her, a giant blast suddenly shook the entire world of Magix and the three tried to stand still.

"What was that?" Techna asked Tails.

"It must've been one of Sonic's running things" Tails said "he's always finding explosions during his running time".

"I wouldn't say it was an explosion" a voice said behind them, the three turned around to see a black and red hedgehog with an angry expression on his face and a large robot standing next to him with an arm cannon pointed directly at Timmy and Techna.

"Sonic? What are you doing here with this robot?" Timmy asked him.

"My name's not Sonic" the hedgehog said "I am Shadow, Shadow the hedgehog".

Episode 4 coming soon….


End file.
